millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
DIAMOND DAYS
DIAMOND DAYS is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES series. It is performed by the same members as the cast of each drama. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= MAIKU o gyutte nigitte omoi kometa (sotto) DANSU BUUTSU de kakedasou kirameki no sekai Sono koe kikoetara egao ni naru yo (itsumo) Aruiteku yume no kidou kimi ga ite kureta Te to te o toriatte (hirogaru) hikari no SUTEEJI Negai wa SUTANDINGU FURU BORYUUMU todoke Omoikkiri kagayaitetai Sore wa hitori janai kara aeta Kiseki (kiseki) sou yoberu DIAMOND DAYS tanoshimou! Ureshikute tsutaetaku naru "Arigatou" korekara mo issho ni Owaranai yume no tsuzuki o Yukou ima o shinjite Akogare IMEEJI shita jibun ni naru (natte) Mazuwa yatte miru! Sou kimeta ano hi no watashi Sukoshi no yuuki o motte kawari hajimeta (ima) Bukiyou demo usonai kimochi uta ni natteku Surechigai kasanaru (omoi wa) kokoro o tsunagu Kizuna tonari PAWAA ni natteta yo Sono egao "SUPOTTORAITO" mitai Tsuyoi hikari ni natte todoku yo Kimi to (watashi) kono basho de Umareta keshiki wasurenai Bugendai no kanousei to Ima dekiru koto ga egaku hibi Muchuu ni naretara saikou Motto saki o mezasou! Negai wa hitotsu no iro ni Yume no ARIINA nami o egaku Suteki kirei Zutto miteitai kedo Ima wa utaitai motto Omoikkiri kagayaitetai Sore wa hitori janai kara aeta Kiseki (kiseki) sou yoberu DIAMOND DAYS tanoshimou! Ureshikute tsutaetaku naru "Arigatou" korekara mo issho ni Owaranai yume no tsuzuki o yukou Honto nakama ga iru tte saikou! |-| Kanji= マイクをギュって握って　想い込めた (そっと) ダンスブーツで駆け出そう　煌めきの世界 その声聴こえたら　笑顔になるよ (いつも) 歩いてく　夢の花道(きどう)　君がいてくれた 手と手を取り合って (広がる) 光のステージ 願いはスタンディング↑フルボリューム　届け 思いっきり輝いてたい それは一人じゃないから会えた 奇跡 (奇跡) そう呼べる DIAMOND DAYS 楽しもう！ 嬉しくて伝えたくなる “ありがとう”これからも一緒に 終わらない物語(ゆめ)の続きを 行こう　瞬間(いま)を信じて 憧れイメージした　自分になる (なって) まずはやってみる！そう決めた　あの日の私 少しの勇気を持って　変わり始めた (いま) 不器用でも嘘ない気持ち　歌になってく すれ違い　重なる　(想いは)　こころを繋ぐ 絆となり　パワーになってたよ その笑顔“スポットライト”みたい 強い光になって届くよ 君と(私)　この場所で 生まれた景色　忘れない 無限大の可能性と いま出来ることが描く日々 夢中になれたら最高 もっと先を目指そう！ 願いは一つの色に 夢のアリーナ　波を描く 素敵　きれい ずっと見ていたいけど 今は　歌いたい　もっと 思いっきり輝いてたい それは一人じゃないから会えた 奇跡 (奇跡) そう呼べる DIAMOND DAYS 楽しもう！ 嬉しくて伝えたくなる “ありがとう”これからも一緒に 終わらない物語(ゆめ)の続きを行こう ほんと仲間がいるって　最高！ |-| English= Tightly gripping my mic which I put my feelings in (softly) I start running with these dance boots to a sparkling world When I can hear that voice, it made me smile (always) I'm walking in the dreamy flower way you'd gave me Hold hand in hand and (spread) them to the shining stage My wish is standing up and reaching to you at full volume I want to shine with everything I got We met because we're not alone So cry out these miracles (miracles) And enjoy these diamond days! I want to convey this happiness "Thank you" for being with me from now on Let's continue this endless dream So that I can believe in the present The image I longed for was the me I'd become (become) I'll do it now! Yes, that's what I'd decided on that day Carrying a bit of courage, it started to change (now) I may be clumsy, but my feelings don't lie, it'll become this song Passing by and overlapping each other (these feelings) have connect my heart The bonds by our side had became our power That smile is like a "spotlight" Reach for the brilliantly shining light With you and (I) in this place I won't forget this newborn scenery With infinite possibilities Now I can do the things I draw every day When I'm in trance, I can do my best Aim forward more! My wish turns into a single color Painting the waves of my dream arena Wonderfully and beautifully I always want to see it, but Now, I want to sing more I want to shine with everything I got We met because we're not alone So cry out these miracles (miracles) And enjoy these diamond days! I want to convey this happiness "Thank you" for being with me from now on Let's continue this endless dream Having true companions by my side is the best! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 01 (sung by: Nanao Yuriko, Tenkubashi Tomoka, Hakozaki Serika, Matsuda Arisa, and Handa Roco) *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 02 (sung by: Julia, Suou Momoko, Ogami Tamaki, Kinoshita Hinata, and Fukuda Noriko) *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 03 (sung by: Yabuki Kana, Satake Minako, Shinomiya Karen, Makabe Mizuki, and Kitakami Reika) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Yabuki Kana) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 "Sunshine Theater" (performed by: Sunshine Rhythm) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 "BlueMoon Theater" (performed by: BlueMoon Harmony) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" (performed by: Starlight Melody) *THE IDOLM@STER 765 MILLIONSTARS First Time in TAIWAN Day 1 (performed by: Yamazaki Haruka, Machico, Inagawa Eri, Aimi, Suegara Rie, Nomura Kanako, Asakura Momo, and Watanabe Yui) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics